ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
To See The Future Forget The Past
Story (At Ned's house) Ned and Ben: Brand New SUMO SLAMMERS!!! Ben: Wait if this is new to you then wouldn't every old episode for the last few years be new to me? Ned: Kinda but the others aren't very good. Ben: What about the video games? Ned: All video games come to life now a days. Ben: Really!?!? Ned: No. Come on it's 11 years into the future, not 1,000 years. Ben: Hmmm. (Flash) Ned: Ahhh. Ben: Whooaa. Proffesor Paradox: Hello my good friends. Ben and Ned: Who are you? Proffessor Paradox: Oh let me introduce myself, Proffessor Paradox. Ben: What do you want?!? Proffesor Paradox: Why, Ben don't you remember me? Ned: Wait, Ben when you came here didn't you say some guy sent you here, well maybe it was Paradox. Proffessor Paradox: Yes and Ned I must speak to you. (Ned and Paradox walk onto kitchen) Proffesor Paradox: I would like to give you a chance to let ben grow up in his own time, and save his world. Ned: You mean send hime back to the past but why he's like a brother to me. Paradox: Because the fait of his time depends on it. Ned: So, if you send hime back he'll just die in the future. Paradox: No he won't. Ned: What do you mean? Paradox: This ben is from alternate timeline, where he lives long. Ned: Fine. (Ned walks into living room) Ned: Ben you've got to leave. Ben: But why, this place is awesome i can see all new episodes of sumo slammers from 11 years into the future. Ned: Because this isn't your timeline so you have to go back to your past and save your world. Ben: What happened? Ned: I don't know. Paradox: Time to go. Ben: Okay. (Whirring) Ned: Wait! (Jumps at Paradox) (Flash) (11 years into the past in an alternate timeline) (Bellwood is in ruins) Paradox: Now it is all up to you. (Flash) (Vulpimancer runs toward them) Ned and Ben: Wildmutt! (Flash, Flash) Frankenstrike: Rahh!! (Punches the vulpimancer) Four Arms: Hey that was mine. Frankenstrike: You snooze you looooo... Four Arms: What? Frankenstrike: EON!!! Four Arms: Uh oh. Eon: Hello Ben Tennyson. Fourarms: Your the one behind this Eon. (Cracks knuckles) Your going down. Frankenstrike: Hard. (Electricity fizzles) Eon: But no, not me it was merely my boss. Frankenstrike: Who? Eon: Paradox. (Flash) Paradox (Alternate Timeline): Who dare utter my name, Eon why are these Heathens here. (Flash, Flash) Ned: Ben did you know about this. Ben: No. (Flash) Paradox: Allow me to explain, my alternative timeline version of me chose the path of evil and joined Eon, i brought you here because if i had not you would not have survived the uprising of the timewalkers. Paradox (Alternate Timeline): We allowed you to join us but you declined. Paradox: I refuse to help you in your reign of chaos. Ben: Oh man i never thought that i'd have to do this again, but... (Flash) Clockwork: Time to reverse this. (Travels through time) Flashback (2 weeks ago, at ben's home) Ben: Hey Mom, hey Dad. Sandra: Hi Ben, how was your day at school Ben: Okay, I got to go figure out this homework. (Goes into his room) (At Gwen's house) (Phone rings) Gwen: Hello? Ben: Hey sweet cousin of mine. Gwen: I'm not helping you with your homework dweeb. Ben: Why not? Gwen: Because you... (Dial tone beeps) (at Ben's house) (Flash) Ben: Who are you. Paradox: Someone who will help you. (Flash) (Ben is gone and so is paradox) Present (Clockwork travels back to that moment) Altered Version (2 weeks ago, at ben's home) Ben: Hey Mom, hey Dad. Sandra: Hi Ben, how was your day at school Ben: Okay, I got to go figure out this homework. (Goes into his room) (At Gwen's house) (Phone rings) Gwen: Hello? Ben: Hey sweet cousin of mine. Gwen: I'm not helping you with your homework dweeb. Ben: Why not? Gwen: Because you... (Dial tone beeps) (at Ben's house) (Flash) Ben: Who are you. Clockwork: Someone who'll help (Flash) Paradox: Hello Bens. Clockwork: Paradox don't send me back in time i will stop them just don't send me. Paradox: Oh well i understand. (Flash) (Clockwork is gone and so is paradox) Present Ned: Where'd ben go (Time is altered and ned is back in his time 11 years in the future) Ned: What happened. Zed: (Barks) Ned: Hey buddy, let's watch sumo slammers The End Major Events *Professor Paradox and Eon make their debuts. *Frankenstrike makes his debut for Ned. *Clockwork makes his debut for Ben *Ben is sent back to his time. Aliens Used By Ben *Four Arms *Clockwork (Debut) By Ned *Frankenstrike (Debut) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Ned Penser *Professor Paradox (Debut) *Sandra Tennyson (Debut) Villians *Eon (Alternate Timeline) (Debut) *Professor Paradox (Alternate Timeline) (Debut) Category:Episodes Category:Incredible Ned 10 Category:Incredible Ned 10 Episodes